9th January 2015
Chas witnesses Alicia sneaking into Robert's car. Cain's annoyed when he finds out Debbie has reinstated Dan. Charity warns Noah that she might have to go away for a while. He asks to stay with Cain in her absence. Lachlan steals money from the Home Farm petty cash. Adam offers to take Victoria's old boiler to a scrapyard upon learning the heating engineer is charging her for it. Chas warnsAndy and Katie that she thinks Robert and Alicia are having an affair as well. Charity tells Moira that Cain has got an aneurism and explains that she found him collapsed at the garage. Moira's frantic and rushes off to find him. Cain goes for a walk by the ford as Moira rings him. As he goes to answer his phone, he drops it by the water. Bending down to pick it up, he goes dizzy and falls into the water. Kirin and Vanessa walk by and see him. Kirin rushes into the water and drags Cain out as Vanessa calls an ambulance. Adam gets Aaron to help move Victoria's boiler and entertains an idea. Andy visits Alicia to find out if she is having an affair with Robert, warning her that Katie and Chas have been gossiping. Moira, Charity and Debbie arrive at the ford as Cain is taken off in an ambulance. Moira tells he paramedics about the aneurism leaving Debbie stunned. Alicia confronts Chas and Katie publicly in the pub about their gossiping. Adam gives Victoria the money they got from the scrapyard. Adam proposes the idea to Aaron that they start a scrap business. He's pleased when Victoria tells him it's a good idea and asks her out. He's delighted when she accepts. Robert informs the onlookers in the pub that he's been helping Alicia with a football strip for the kids. He also adds that Aaron was the 'A' in his phone, wanting to make him up with him over a business disagreement. Robert is delighted his plan worked as Katie seethes. Moira is angry with Charity when she reveals she didn't say anything as Cain had threatened to kick her out. The doctor informs them that Cain needs surgery. With Katie off their backs, Aaron and Robert agree to resume their affair. Chrissie's livid to discover Lachlan has stolen money from them to get a tattoo having been influenced by David's. Moira and Charity try to convince Cain to have the surgery but he continues to refuse. Moira warns Charity that if anything happens to Cain she'll never forgive her for not telling her sooner 'Characters:' *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *'Paramedic ' *'Dr.-Michael Yale '